You Cannot Go Against The Universe
by AndRyu-TSD
Summary: AU story of mine that takes place after the epic proposal in Watershed. Kate Beckett's life is changing more that she thought it would. Castle's proposal & a surprise visit from someone from her past will make the future uncertain, but, exciting. Note: Story contains an OC. Bumping rating to M as of chapter 3 for language & violence. (Don't know if there will be smut yet...)
1. Union of Two Houses

You cannot go against the Universe!

Chapter One

The Union of Two Houses.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?" The words had caused all the air to leave her in a rust even as her heart tried to burst forth from her chest. She thought that he was going to end it, end them. Taking a breath for what felt like the first time in an eternity, she blinked, a stray tear falling down her cheek. "Castle…" she gasped, he wanted a future with her, regardless of her choice one thing was clear: he loved her… Always.

Richard Edgar Castle thought back to his friend Kevin Ryan's wedding, remembering Kate's words. 'Oh who knows Castle, maybe third time's the charm.' Despite all that they had gone through in the five years they had known each other he loved her more than he could even put into words. (Kind of funny, a writer at a loss for words.) He heard her say his name, almost as a whisper. She was surprised at his words, he could clearly see that. Her answer told him everything about where their future was heading.

"Yes…" Kate managed to get the word out past the heart of hers that seemed to have taken up residence in her throat. Now she saw it, that light that shined with a radiance of almost child-like wonder & innocence. He stood as he slid the ring onto her finger & Kate recalled her own words from one of their very first cases. 'When it comes to marriage, I'm more of a one & done type.' This was it, he was her one & done. As he stood to kiss her, Kate forestalled his advance. "Castle, wait. There's something I need to say first." The grin on his face made his eyes crinkle & the light seem to shine just a bit brighter. She said yes, whatever came next, he knew they would work through it. He'd be there for his fiancée. "I know that things haven't been easy between us, these last few weeks especially." They both shared a little laugh over that. "I just want you to know that I'm done running from us. You deserve to be happy Rick, & for some reason, I seem to make you happy." He opened his mouth to say something, but, her finger over his lips once again rendered him silent. "I get to finish this time." She playfully reached for his ear & he quickly ducked his shoulders while bringing a shielding hand up to guard his poor tender earlobe. Her smile got bigger as she continued, "I want this Rick. I want your face to be the last thing I see when I go to sleep & the first thing I see when I wake up. I want us to fight over who gets to use the bathroom first in the mornings & who makes coffee. I want us to make 'little Castle babies'. I want it all." Now there was something else in his eyes. The twinkle was still there, but, it was now accompanied by tears of happiness shining in the late evening light. He pulled his lips between his teeth, an action that she thought only added to his boyish charm, & glanced down towards his mouth. "We still need to talk about the D.C. thing… I was offered the job." She felt the crushing weight on her heart at making the statement lift when he nodded, his face not falling in the slightest.

He knew that the job in D.C would come up, but, he knew they could make it work. He knew in his heart that they would make it through whatever the Universe threw at them (after five years he was pretty sure it was running out of truly bizarre ways in which to try & kill them, right?) He wanted so badly to just kiss the air right out of her now & he started bouncing on his feet. "Shouldn't you have used the little boys room before you came here Ricky?" Even with the teasing tone in her voice he could hear the smile there as well & decided to throw caution to the wind. He threw his arms around her & proceeded to kiss his fiancée silly. Once they broke apart (damn pesky oxygen!) Castle gave her a few minutes to allow her legs to no longer feel like jelly. "I need to tell mother & Alexis the good news!" as he tried to pull her towards her car she stayed rooted in her spot. As he looked back she squeezed his hand & gave him a reassuring smile. "There's someplace that I need to go first." Castle nodded in understanding. "Would you like me to come?" he noticed that Kate was holding the hand with her engagement ring close to her heart, right next to her mother's ring. "Can I have a few minutes first? Then I really think that she should meet her future son-in-law." The words caused an even bigger, if possible, smile to form on his face. "I understand, I just hope she doesn't fry my ass with a lightning bolt for doing this backwards." Castle nervously glanced at the sky as he spoke. "Castle, my mom wouldn't do something like that!" she playfully swatted his arm as she laughed, feeling oddly warm as she thought of her mother. She'd always miss her, but, after she had said yes to Castle she felt a warmth that was like Johanna Beckett had hugged her daughter again. "Hey, I'm not taking any risks on screwing this up. Your mom's epically awesome, I guarantee you she's made powerful allies up there!" She couldn't hold it in, his theory & how serious he delivered it had her doubling over in laughter.

Kate was already through the cemetery gates before she realized that the cab ride there had been little more than a blur. She was spinning her engagement ring on her finger as she walked towards her mother's gravestone. With a smile she brought her eyes up as she neared her destination & froze in place. "It can't be…" As she got closer her shock was confirmed, there standing before her mother's grave, was someone she never thought she would possibly see in this lifetime, if ever at all. "… sorry it took so long to get here, you know how deployment goes. I'm actually glad to be in the city for a bit before I have to swing up to D.C before all's said & done. I'm hoping I'll be able to catch up with-" She attributed it to him hearing the grass bending under her feet as he spun around, his feet shoulder distance apart & hands already rising to defend himself. "Kate?!"

He was running about ten minutes late, but, Castle didn't care. He knew that Kate would appreciate the time he gave her to talk to her mother. He was smiling as he read a text from Alexis describing her day when his eyes were brought up to an odd scene by Kate's laughter. Castle froze as he saw his fiancée hug a rather tall stranger after she'd given him a lingering kiss on the cheek. As Kate moved to sit down with the unknown man Castle got a pretty good look at him. He was tall, six & a half feet easy, wearing dark blue camouflage utilities. His hat was off & his hair was in a top knot (bit of an odd choice) & the sleeves rolled up to his elbow showed off chiseled forearms. As Kate looked around to make sure she had the room to sit she saw Castle standing there. Thinking he was waiting for permission to approach she smiled & waived for him to join them. As Castle approached the man with Kate stood up as well. As he got closer Castle could see that this guy was handsome & seriously ripped & felt a not so small twinge of jealousy rise up. "Hey, I'm so glad you could make it." Kate gave him a tender kiss on the lips before she turned towards her mystery guest. "This is my fiancé Richard Castle. Rick, I'd like you to meet Kayne Beckett… my cousin."


	2. How Did I Not Know This?

Don't own this great show. Not try to infringe on any copyrights. Kayne Beckett is an original character.

You Cannot Go Against The Universe!

Chapter 2

How did I not know about this?!

"You have a cousin?! Sorry, that _so_ did not come out right." Kate actually giggled at the look on his face. "Perhaps if you were to type the words out, this would be better?" Kayne spoke & Castle noted that he had that same smirk that looked so cute on Kate. "How did I not know that you have a cousin?" Beckett actually grimaced at that. "Not her fault Mr. Castle. Kate was asked not to mention me due to my chosen career." Kate froze, Castle had that look in his eyes when he went off the wall with his excitement & theories. '_Please don't say the N word. Please don't say the N word.' _She really hoped this didn't turn ugly in front of her mother's grave. "Let me guess: top intelligence asset? No, super secret benevolent hit man? Ooh I got it, ninja assassin!" There is was, fiancé in need of rescue from evisceration in 3.. 2.. 1. "I'll thank you to not insult me in that manner again." on the bright side he didn't walk up with intent to injure, progress! "Please don't mention the N word around Kayne, he was adopted by his sensei after my aunt & uncle died. His teacher was a samurai." she was thankful, last guy he approached unnoticed who called him a ninja couldn't use his arms for almost 2 days. "You seriously asked that when I'm wearing navy blue camouflage utilities." even the eye roll was the same as Beckett's "Oh, so you're in the Navy, what do you do?" Kayne tapped a badge sewn into his utilities, but, Castle didn't notice it. "I'm in Special Forces." now Castle took a step back. Really, Special Boat, or?" Kayne laughed. "You're one of the few people to even know that, but, no. I'm with the teams."

It took some doing, but, Kate managed to convince her cousin to follow them to the loft. Needless to say, the large framed man in the black duster that walked without a sound actually turned some heads on the way to the loft. "If you want, you can drop your duffel bag in the spare guest room." Kate offered as she fired up the coffee machine. "That's alright, I'm not going to be her for more than a few days before I have to head up to the five sided funny farm." he really didn't want to intrude, especially if the info he'd gotten before he arrived in the Big Apple was accurate. "You're family Kayne, there's no need for you to book a hotel when you don't need one." Kate tried to grab his duffel before he could react, but, Kayne moved the bag up to his shoulder & turned away grinning. "You really want to start this game again itoko?" Kate pursed her lips & narrowed her eyes, Kayne was the best at this game. "Please stay?" Now she was hitting below the belt. When they were younger she could always get him to play by the rules with a please & a pout. With a groan & an eye roll Kayne dropped his duffel. "Well, I just thought I'd stay out of your hair. From what I hear you & your fiancé go at it like rabbits when no one else is around." Kayne could swear that his cousin's jaw almost hit the floor.

"After that comment I don't even know why we're feeding you." Kate grumbled around some of their favorite Chinese take-out. "Because I'm your cousin that you haven't seen in almost seven years & you love me." Kate glared at him for a few seconds until Kayne quirked his right eyebrow, causing Kate to grin. "That's so not right." Castle spoke up. "You too almost look like twins." He paled a bit as Kate & Kayne wore matching smirks. "So if Kayne was my female cousin would that be like finding the Holy Grail Ricky?" Kate purred. "Oh, you evil tease of a woman." Kate laughed at Castle's look, going from crestfallen to playful in the blink of an eye. "Not that I don't enjoy helping you pick on your husband, but, would it be alright if I borrowed your shower for five minutes?" his empty food container & chopsticks were gone from the table & he was heading for his duffel bag.

Kate returned from showing Kayne where the guest room with in suite bathroom was & noticed Castle sitting quietly at the table. "Castle, I'm sorry I never mentioned Kayne. With the war in the Middle East & his status as an operator in the SEALs I was advised to not mention him to anyone. Neither my dad nor I have spoken to him in almost…" Kate's voice trailed off as her face fell. "It's okay Kate, really. I'm pleasantly surprised, I was just thinking about what we can do while he's in town." his smile was back until he saw Kate grabbing her phone. "I completely forgot to tell dad that he was in town!" Kate was frantically texting a message as the door opened revealing that Martha & Alexis had returned from an outing. "Kate darling, do you have a visitor in town?" Kate froze, she really was hoping to have everyone together when she told them about her cousin. As she turned around she saw Alexis head upstairs. "Wait Alexis!" Kate could hear her stop about halfway to her room, then bolt back down the stairs. The deep blush staining her face told the whole story. "Why is there a really hot guy wandering upstairs in jeans & a skintight t-shirt?"

Thankfully it only did take Kayne about five minutes for the shower, one thing he'd learned was how to shower at near light speed with all the training he'd gone through. He heard the door open & two other people enter the loft & he thought he'd go down & introduce himself. As soon as he closed the door he heard someone skid to a halt. Glancing up he caught Alexis's eyes as they were roaming up his person. As soon as she saw she was busted whilst checking him out she turned & bolted back downstairs. He glanced at the football jersey in his hands, then at his undershirt clad upper body. The training from his time in the military along with the various martial arts he's studied since he was four have made his muscle definition clear through the thin white cotton. "Kayne, could you come down here please? There are a few people I'd like you to meet." he smiled as he slipped the jersey over his head. He'd of been downstairs earlier, but, he had to make a call after his shower. As he came downstairs he saw two redheads, the elder was watching him with a rather keen interest, the younger had her head hidden in her arms trying to hide a furious blush that had yet to die down. "Sorry itoko, I'd a been down sooner, but, I gave Uncle Jim a call." Kayne noticed Kate's eyes go wide, right, they rooted for different football teams. "Thanks for letting my dad know you're in town, but seriously Kayne, you could get shot for wearing that jersey in New York." he laughed as he slid his cell back into a pocket of his jeans. "It's teal, not green itoko, I think I'm safe." he approached the elder redhead first. "Hello, I'm Kayne Beckett, Kate's cousin."

Alexis's head shot up, since when did Kate have a cousin? "Hello, I'm Martha Rodgers, Richard's mother, charmed to meet you young man." there is about a seconds delay before Kayne realizes something. "Oh, sorry, I don't usually shake hands." as a courtesy he does grasp Martha's offered palm. "May I ask why that is?" Martha seemed more intrigued than insulted thankfully. "I was raised in Japan, we usually didn't shake hands much there." he saw Kate wince at that comment & he remembered. Before this the last time they saw each other face to face was, "Uncle Simon & Aunt Grace's funeral. That was the last time we actually **saw** each other." to her surprise Kayne didn't seem as down as the last time she'd brought up the subject. "Your parents are dead?" Alexis clapped her hands over her mouth, seemingly trying to cram them back from whence they came. "Yeah, they were hit head on by a drunk driver on the way home from a New Year celebration. Everyone involved was killed instantly on impact, small favors & all that." his eyes betrayed a pain that still lingered for him. "Anyways, enough about me. Wasn't there something you wanted to show them itoko?" Kate smiled as he sat down at the kitchen island. "What's this itoko you keep calling Kate?" Damn, he had to remember that he was meeting someone that didn't know about where he was raised. "Sorry, itoko is Japanese for cousin." Martha nodded, now it made sense. Alexis was still avoiding eye contact with Kayne & when her eyes landed on Kate's left hand she let out a shriek of joy. "Oh my God, daddy proposed!" she squealed as she glomped Kate. "Well it's about damn time kiddo." Castle just smiled at the scene. His family seemed to be getting bigger. He & Kate still needed to talk about the D.C thing, but, for now he was happy to just celebrate their engagement with family.


	3. Two Skys Are The Limit

Don't own this great show. Not try to infringe on any copyrights. Kayne Beckett is an original character.

You Cannot Go Against The Universe!

Chapter 3

Two Skies are the Limit.

Kate woke up to the sounds of objects being moved around the loft. Quietly shifting out of bed she grabbed her gun from her drawer and crept out into the living room. She rounded the corner with her gun at the low ready position and peeked around the corner, relaxing when she saw that her cousin had just moved some things to make sure he didn't knock them over. She saw him place a CD in the entertainment center, turn the volume down, and move out to the center of the space he'd cleared. She didn't recognize the music that softly came through the speakers, but, she did like the rhythm. She tensed when she saw the scabbard on his hip. She knew he'd been gifted the sword by his sensei as a coming of age gift, but, she didn't like him using it… you could cut someone in half with that thing.

As soon as Kayne started moving things he knew that Kate would wake up, he would have too. Despite her best efforts he could both hear & feel her approach (he really needed to teach her how to walk quietly.) Queuing up his song choice he slid Sky Princess into the sash of his hakama (he knew he'd catch hell for that) and went to take his place in the middle of the space he'd cleared. As the song started his left thumb flicked the tsuba while his right hand closed on the handle & Sky Princess leapt from her scabbard as he went through the sword exercises that had been drilled into him since childhood. About half way though, figuring he was getting chewed out anyway, he decided to introduce his short sword Dusk Bringer into the exercises. Kate's sharp intake of breath let him know he was in for a verbal ear pulling.

Okay, this had gone on long enough, once the music had stopped & Kayne ejected the CD Kate couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"What the hell was that?" Kate was remembering the Lone Vengeance case & watching her cousin with two extremely sharp blades so close to his person was a bit nerve wracking.

"Relax itoko, I couldn't find my practice swords, I think they're in transit to D.C." Kayne was smart enough not to smirk as he spoke, that would have gotten him shot, again. His eyes flicked to Kate's gun for the briefest of seconds.

"Oh it was simulated ammunition the last time I shot you and you already got me back." Kate felt compelled to remind him that while Kayne was hit in the chest, he'd popped his cousin in the backside.

"And if you make any comments involving the word 'cheeky', Kayne Beckett, when I shoot you again it wont be with fake ammo." Kate fixed her cousin with a look that would have Castle running for cover or coffee to appease a pissed off Kate Beckett.

"Well, rather than making an ass of myself." Kayne ducked as soon as the words left his mouth, dodging the pillow Kate had thrown at him. "I was going to ask if you still ran in the mornings itoko." Kayne figured he could still wear the grey hakama for the run, hell he'd practically lived in them when he studied Ninten-ryu swordsmanship.

"Yes, and you can join me, after you put the swords up. The last thing I need is my man-child seeing them and losing fingers. He does write for a living." Kate hoped that Castle wouldn't try to rope Kayne into laser tag. (Not that it wouldn't be fun to watch Castle get his ass kicked inside of two seconds.) Kate glanced up with a smirk on her face and noticed that her cousin wasn't there anymore, she really needed him to make more noise. (The last thing she needed was Castle or Martha having a coronary.)

Kayne was quick to change into running shoes upstairs. He had to admit it was nice to be bunking with family instead of having to shell out for a hotel room, or try to fight NYC traffic to get on base. If the D.C. thing was what he expected, maybe he could swing staying in New York. All his remaining family was here after all. He'd finished getting his running shoes on & headed back downstairs finding Kate waiting at the island in the kitchen.

"Got any preferred routes or… sorry."

"Shit, Kayne. Wear a fucking bell or something!" Kate had almost jumped out of her skin when he spoke.

"Sorry Kate, I'm just too used to walking like that. Should I knock next time, wear jester's boots, sing 'Oh, Danny boy'?" Kayne's last comment got a smile out of her.

"Just don't do that, I'm too young for heart problems." Kate immediately regretted her words as a cloud passed over Kayne's face. He'd been deployed when she was shot & didn't find out about it until he was already beck stateside.

"As for my route, I usually circle central park and hit a coffee shop close by if I get really hungry."

"Central Park," Kayne chews on his lower lip for a second after he spoke. "be right back."

"Kayne Beckett you are not taking an assault rifle on a jog, get your ass back down here!" Kate playfully taunts him. She knows he has a Federal license to carry and she's always teased him for playing to clichés with his preference for .45 caliber handguns.

"I was getting sunglasses, not a semi-automatic weapon itoko. I still remember your three weapon limit rule." Kayne groused, it wasn't like he completely kitted up for a jog. (Okay, so he had a large caliber handgun and a KA-BAR fighting knife… that wasn't so over the top… was it?)

Castle wasn't used to waking up to an empty bed, as he reached over to Kate's pillow his hand fell onto a small piece of paper that read:

_Going for a run, might try to get Kayne to join me so I can ask him. Thanks for the support with the D.C. thing, I bet my new co-workers will focus on the ring. Coffee is already made and I'll grab some pastries from the café on the way back. _

_Love your fiancée, _

_Kate._

Castle smiled as he rose & made his way to the shower. Once he'd finished his morning rituals he made his way to the coffee machine. He saw the mug warming that Kate had left him, but, his eyes were drawn to the pot of very dark strong smelling coffee just to the left in a standard coffee pot. As he approached he noticed a note penned in a heavy, yet tidy scrawl:

_Caution, military grade morning maker. Use at your own risk._

He had to chuckle at that, making a note to ask about any side effects of the very strongly scented beverage. He decided to take the coffee Kate had left him, he'd heard stories about military coffee that would make him long for the pre espresso machine swill from the 12th. After the talk he'd had with Kate he expected to be a bit down, she was going to be in D.C. (depending of traffic, a three to five hour drive.) but they had both agreed that it was a fantastic opportunity for her & he agreed to 'visit until she banned him from the city'. Of course the other nice thing was that the large apartment they had found for Kate would be a bit less lonely when Castle was there helping her settle in. Now all he had to do was wish Kate luck, she was going to try & talk Kayne into rooming with her while they were both in D.C. After all, an NYPD detective making the jump to Agent for the Attorney General's office & a Navy SEAL heading for an assignment at the Pentagon couldn't get into too much trouble… right?

**A/N: Sky Princess and Dusk Bringer ate a daikatana and wakizashi set of swords. Hakama are the pants worn under the armor samurai wear. They are also worn when practicing martial arts. Ninten-ryu is the sword styles Musashi invented.  
**

**I hope I don't catch too much flak for Kate going to D.C. but, it will play into where the story is ultimately heading. **


	4. Compromise

**Don't own this great show. Not try to infringe on any copyrights. Kayne Beckett is an original character.**

You Cannot Go Against The Universe!

Chapter 4

Compromise: Cousins Can Cohabitate

Kate couldn't remember the last time she felt this happily carefree. They were entering their third mile on their jog, Kayne keeping up with her easily. Though his breathing was easier than hers was she knew it was because his lung capacity had been improved thanks to his aquatic activities.

"So, I've talked with Rick about the D.C. thing." Kate began rather tentatively.

"Right, that job offer from the Attorney General… who never actually served a day in his life." Kayne jokingly groused, though if that was his only complaint then maybe this would go well for Kate.

"How much dirt were you able to dig up before you came into town?" Kate knew he had access to pretty much her & Castle's life stories. (It was kind of disconcerting to be honest.)

"Enough to know not to ask if Police horse saddles leave blisters on exposed flesh." Kayne quipped, causing Kate to stumble a bit on her next step. "That and to not give you any Lego Star Wars sets." he held his hand up to catch the slap his cousin had aimed at him.

"Well brat, as you know I'm going to have to move up to D.C. for the job & Castle will be splitting time between New York and there. We managed to find a great place, but, I wanted to know if you have any place already picked out or assigned to you." Kate wasn't sure if he'd be assigned quarters or if he'd be given a housing allowance.

"You do realize I'm only a little more than a year younger than you, right itoko?" Kayne smirked as Kate stopped and started to stretch. "To answer your actual question, no, I don't have my quarters lined up. I'm hoping my T.A.D. assignment isn't being broadcast." Kate's brow furrowed at her cousin's words.

"What do you mean about 'being broadcast'?" she was glad that Castle wasn't around, he'd be almost over the moon for the chance to grill him about this.

"I'm hoping Langley doesn't catch wind of me being on the way out of the Service." he hadn't had the opportunity to really talk to his remaining family, Kayne hoped that that would change.

"Oh God, Castle would be loving this." Kate actually chuckled, it was only after she looked up that she caught the look on her cousin's face. "Kayne, what is it?" then it hit Kate like a freight train, this was the first time he was back in New York since Hana died over a decade ago.

"It's not that Kate. I have a member of the C.I.A trying to use her feminine wiles to recruit me. She's been trying for about three years." as Kayne spoke Kate couldn't stop her mind from flashing to Sophia Turner. "You'd think almost three years of politely telling someone 'fuck off and die' would eventually get through to them. Last time she tried her pitch she swore that she wanted us to be together." as he spoke Kate's mind now flashed back to their childhood. Once when she visited with her parents a young Kate Beckett was almost jumped Kayne had won a tournament in Tokyo. Apparently trying to explain that you are his cousin only gets you so much of a reprieve with smitten schoolgirls.

"Yeah, well we know that some people just don't listen worth a happy damn." Kate smiled at her own words, Castle was pretty could at the selective hearing thing.

"Hey, in my defense you loved those kaiju monster movies just as much as I did."

"Yes Kayne, but, I wasn't the one who rooted for Godzilla." Kate pointed out.

"Anyway, what was it that you wanted to ask me about?" he didn't need Kate reminding him of the hell he caught for how he was during certain types of movies. He watched as Kate took a deep breathe and held it before plowing ahead.

"I was hoping that you would room with me while we're both in D.C. Castle will handle the rent as he'll be spending time there too, but,"

"Okay itoko. Sounds good to me." now it'll be about five to seven seconds before what I said registers.

"I know you're not used to hand outs and neither am I. Castle just wants to take care of family, so I think it would be… wait… you said okay?" this was going easier than Kate thought it would.

"Yeah, but, I kind of have a favor to ask of you. I'll be going between D.C. & New York as well for the D.O.J." Kayne paused, he really didn't want to reveal too much (especially when it was likely he'd be working with Kate & the NYPD on a regular basis. "So, I was wondering if it'd be alright for me to take over the lease on your apartment, just so I have a place here." he glanced over at his cousin, hoping to gauge her reaction.

"Don't kill any of the neighbors and I think it should work out just great."

"But Kate, how will I know if I've perfected all my body disposal techniques?" his face was a mask of innocent curiosity & Kate had to remind herself that she was dealing with a self-professed wise-ass.

Castle had just paid for lunch when Kate and Kayne returned to the loft. He felt an instant stab of jealousy towards the Beckett line… neither one of them looked like they had even broken a sweat!

"So, how was your run?" he'd expected them home a few hours ago.

"Good, but, Kayne needed to make sure he had a place here in New York, so, he asked to take over the lease on my old apartment." Kate spent almost all her time at the loft anyway (Castle joked that she had unofficially moved in).

"So, we decided to run over there and get everything sorted out with that. Then we saw how late it was and headed back." Kayne pitched in. He noted the look on Castle's face, flicking between them & their running shoes.

"You guys ran to Beckett's apartment, then all the way back home?" Castle really hated them if they could do that **on top of **their normal run.

"Actually Rick, we took a cab back home." Kate decided to stop their teasing of her fiancé.

"Kate, you're finally home!" Alexis almost flew down the stairs, stopping when she saw them still in their running gear.

"Sorry we took so long Lex, we still doing the movie marathon?" Kate took a long swig from the water bottle she'd picked up after visiting her old building. She's glad when Alexis smiles and nods her head.

"Alright, movies!" Kayne fake cheers as he throws his arms around Alexis drawing a strangled shriek from the teenager.

"Mom help! You guys just got back from running!" Kate froze for a moment, her heart almost exploding at Alexis's playful plea.

"Killjoy." Kayne huffed as he let go of Alexis after he'd picked up on Kate freezing. "I'm going to go shower in deference to certain teenagers."

Alexis swore she would have a stopwatch next time because it wasn't five minutes later that Kayne was back downstairs in a pair of dark jeans and a rather form fitting U.S. Navy long sleeve shirt. It was another ten minutes before Kate came out in a pair of sweatpants and one of Castle's Batman t-shirts.

"So, what do you guys have for movies?" Kayne settled in one of the plush chairs, quickly finding that it could recline.

"We're having a _Friday the13__th_ marathon." Alexis answered, her smile faltering when Kayne moved to stand.

"You'd best try your hardest to not have your usual reaction Kayne, I mean it." Kate narrowed her eyes at her cousin, the last thing she needed was to have to explain one of his more disturbing proclivities. A nod from Kayne didn't exactly reassure Kate.

_Four hours later,,,_

"Oh God, those are still scary no matter how old they are." Alexis gasped as she was huddling with Kate & her father on the couch.

"Do you have a preference for the next movie Kayne?" Castle asked, getting concerned when he didn't receive an answer.

"Son of a…" Kate huffed, she wanted to smack him. Looking over at her cousin she let out a frustrated growl. Kayne was asleep in the recliner…

**A/N: I decided to throw in something that still makes my brothers angry at me. For some reason old slasher movies are like sleep aids for me. (I'm weird… I know…)**


	5. The Irregular Crowd Shuffles In

**Don't own this great show. Not try to infringe on any copyrights. Kayne Beckett is an original character.**

You Cannot Go Against The Universe!

Chapter 5

The Irregular Crowd Shuffles In

Kate had talked to Rick & they decided to have the boys and Lanie over at the Old Haunt to tell them their news.

"Hey girl, what was so important that you wait two days to tell us…" as Lanie froze Kate could almost see a sign appear: Lanie freak-out to 'give me all the juicy details' mode in 3... 2... 1... Go. "OH MY GOD HE PROPOSED?!" Kate inwardly grimaced believing she would be needing hearing aids before 40.

"Yeah, he did, but that's only part of the news," Kate smiled as she showed her best friend her engagement ring.

"So what did you say after he proposed?" Lanie's voice still seemed an octave higher.

"Seriously? You're ogling my engagement ring and you actually asked me **that** question?" Kate's eyebrow had raised to the point that it almost reached her hairline.

"In my defense, you have been pretty fucking stupid when it comes to the right call with Castle." Lanie deadpanned.

"Hey, be nice to my fiancée." Rick spoke up first, receiving a shy smile from Kate. "Of course that isn't the only news we have."

"Katherine Beckett, are you pregnant?!" Lanie almost squealed, then looked like she was hit between the eyes with a hammer when Kate handed over a fifty bucks. "You bet on that question?"

"Nope to both. We bet on how loud you'd get. Castle won by ten decibels." Kate grumbled.

"So, you're not pregnant?" Kate held her hand out and got the cash back. "Im'ma smack the both of you in a minute." Lanie groused.

"So, what is the big news Beckett?" Esposito spoke up.

"I'm accepting the D.C. job. I just feel that it's something I have to do." Kate added as she saw their stunned faces.

"No, we get it. It's a great opportunity." Esposito seemed somewhat subdued in his explanation.

"Oh come on guys, it's not like I wont come back and see you." Kate hoped they realized that they would always be family, brothers, her boys.

"Yeah well, you better. You're gonna be an aunt in about seven months." Ryan spoke up with a sly smile. The entire table voicing their congratulations. (After a threat on Javi's life and future offspring for holding out on dishing to Lanie.)

About five minutes later Kate got a text on her phone and she nodded to Rick. The next part she really hoped would go just as well.

"Of course there is just one more tiny little thing." Rick broke the silence. Just then the door opened and a large shadow slowly walked down the steps, as silent as the chill wind that followed him. His dark clothes, black duster jacket & long hair made him look like he'd just walked out of a heavy metal video. Kate smiled as she threw a hug around the newcomer.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to my cousin, Kayne Beckett." she smiled at her gathered precinct family.

"Hajime mashite." Kayne greeted them, oddly, with a head bow.

"English, please cuz." Kate admonished. As she glanced around the bar she noticed several sets of eyes on them, many were female.

"Since when do you have a cousin Beckett?" Esposito seemed gob smacked.

"Since a little over a year after I was born Espo. He's been active duty and deployed since he joined the Navy after 9/11." Kate froze after that factoid slipped and glanced quickly at Kayne in concern.

"At least, on the bright side, she didn't let slip my middle name." Kayne chuckled, drawing a relieved sigh from Kate.

"So, Navy… SEALs right?" Esposito leveled a stern look at Kayne.

"Former Army Ranger." Espo nodded, but, Kayne had already read his file. "Joined the NYPD shortly after your last tour in Iraq. Judging by your reaction earlier, I'd guess you still bet on the Black Knights in December." Kayne smirked.

"This year, we'll get you." Espo growled.

"Didn't you guys say that last year after the Midshipmen won the Commander in Chief trophy?" Kayne fired back, causing the table to laugh as Esposito grumbled into his beer.

"So what is your middle name?" Lanie spoke up, trying to take the focus off of the ribbing of her man.

"Classified." Kayne's response was clipped.

"Really" Castle interrupted, "I thought your I.D. card had your middle initial listed as L."

"Holy shit! Are you the killer bee?" everyone but the Beckett cousins turned their attention to Esposito. "Heard about a close quarters combat specialist that was hell on wheels with edged weapons. Even better with a REC-7."

"Close quarters?" Ryan spoke up. "Sounds like Castle might have a home for all those crazy theories about"

"RYAN!" Kate quickly cut him off.

"Ixnay on the injanay." Castle stage whispered. "Guys a samurai, I know, I've already made that mistake."

"Well, slide on in good looking. You can join us in our merry drinking and singing." Lanie spoke up, aiming for a bit of levity.

"Sorry, I don't sing." Kayne was quick to voice his denial.

"Only because you're not a church." Kate quipped.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, Det. Ryan, I have a question for your. Where are the local Catholic churches? I'm taking over the lease on Kate's old apartment and I haven't had a chance to look." Kayne inquired as he signaled to one of the wait staff to order a drink.

"You're Catholic?" Ryan seemed legitimately surprised.

"Yeah, our family's always been, I thought Kate told you that." he glanced at his cousin & saw her looking shyly into her drink. Then it hit him, the last service they were at together had been Johanna's funeral. "Do they have dark lagers here?" Kayne hedged, hoping to change the subject.

"We've got everything here, from a wide assortment of beers & wine, to some of the best Scotch there is." Rick proudly proclaimed.

"Thanks, but, I actually prefer Irish Whiskey." Kayne's confession caused Rick shake his head.

"Here, here. Someone with good taste in booze." Ryan joked, now Rick started to pout.

Any further teasing was stalled as the waitress brought Kayne his drink, flashed a flirty smile, and sauntered back to the bar. Lanie almost laughed when they heard Kate growl like an angry cat.

"Little overprotective of your cousin there Kate?" the M.E. joked.

"We were both only children growing up, so, we bonded really quickly. Everyone thought we were siblings growing up." Kate smiled at memories, including crashing a few leaf piles. (Much to her Uncle Simon's chagrin.)

"Yeah, funny how Auntie Hanna never got tired of hearing that. I remember the two of you at that kimono fitting in Osaka." Kayne chuckled as Kate blushed.

"I remember being less than graceful, yes. You never warned me how hard it was to walk in those." Kate groused as she remembered almost tripping into the mirror she was in front of.

"At least you enjoyed the garden that Sensei took us for tea at." Kayne studiously avoided anything involving visits to the two tournaments he'd won. Kate may shoot him if those stories ever got out.

"So, any grossly embarrassing stories you tell me about my girl?" Lanie leaned forward expectantly, ignoring the glare that Kate we shooting her.

"I may have gone with when Kate got her tattoo. I got my first one at the same time." Kayne seemed a bit sheepish at revealing that. As Lanie motioned to have him continue he rolled up the sleeve of his long sleeved shit & revealed two kanji characters on inside of his left wrist. "They're the kanji characters for 'heaven' and 'light'. Also, if anyone asks what Kate's is, I will physically hurt you." he cautioned.

"Don't worry, I already know the what & where." Rick gloated.

"Bet you didn't know the lady that did out tattoos also slipped both Kate and I her number, did you?" Kayne quipped, causing Kate's eyes to go wide & Rick to nearly inhale his mug of beer.

**A/N: Fair warning, I am a Navy brat, so if anyone does root for the Army Black Knights, know that I will be rooting against you. Also the Kanji on Kayne's left wrist are 'Ten' and 'Hikari'. **


	6. Meetings and Misunderstandings

**Don't own this great show. Not try to infringe on any copyrights. Kayne Beckett is an original character.**

You Cannot Go Against The Universe

Part Six

Meetings and Misunderstandings

The ride up was somewhat bittersweet for Kate. As the door opened and she gazed at her fellow officers and detectives bustling in the bullpen, she realized that she would miss this. The walk to her desk and acknowledging her coworkers was so routine it seemed insignificant, yet, now it had an odd finality to it.

"Thanks for helping me pack up my personal effects. This'll be the second time I've actually done it." Kate actually smiled at the memory of when she'd resigned, then, went straight to Castle and never looked back.

"Think nothing of it itoko, you're family." Kayne had agreed to help her as Castle had a meeting about the tour for his latest Nikki Heat book. He quietly followed Kate to her desk while she set down a bankers box & started to pack up her personal belongings. "Hey, you still have those elephants."

"Yeah." Kate smiled as she picked up the statue of the parading elephants. She ran her thumb underneath the edge of the base and frowned. "Damn, some of that sticky putty is still here." she needed something to get the gunk off, but, she didn't want to run the risk of chipping her treasured elephants. She missed the sound of the elevator arriving as she looked for something to scrape the offending putty away with.

"Here you go itoko." Kayne speaks up, reaching behind his back inside his duster jacket to produce a black powder coated karambit knife. He moves towards Kate, expertly holding the weapon, when the sound of a gun cocking makes him stop.

"Lower your weapon and step away from Detective Beckett!"

"Demming, what are you doing here?" Kate's question was cut off as Kayne seemed to explode in movement. His left hand clamped over the slide of Demming's Glock as he ran the slide back. Kayne's left thumb pressed that magazine release button. Jerking his hand forward, his thumb and forefinger depressed the slide release switch. As Kayne brought his arm back, it held the top half of Demming's gun. Before the shocked robbery detective could find his voice an authoritative female voice echoed across the bull pen.

"Beckett!"

"Sir?" Kate glanced up.

"Ma'am?" Kayne spoke at the same time that Kate had.

"My office, now! Detective Demming, what are you doing here?" Capt. Gates seemed less than pleased for the unannounced visit to her department.

"I heard about Det. Beckett's job opportunity and I wanted to wish her luck." he sheepishly replied as he picked up the ejected magazine from his gun.

"I suppose it was too much trouble to send an e-mail?" it was clear that Gates wanted him out of her bull pen.

"Sorry sir, I'll be leaving once that civilian returns my gun's slide." he tried to glare at Kayne, not realizing the futility of the exercise.

As he handed said portion of the sidearm back, Kayne leaned in and whispered.

"It's actually Lt. Commander. I'm with the Navy SEALs. Also a word of warning, next time you pull a stunt like that, I'll shove your gun up your disposition and see how high I can make the top of your head spin." he turned on his heel and followed his cousin into the Captain's office.

"I'm sorry, I was asking for Beckett, mister?" Capt. Gates looked at Kayne with a mix of anger and curiosity.

"I'm sorry. Lieutenant Commander Kayne Leonidas Beckett, United States Navy's Sea, Air, Land Teams, ma'am." Kayne stood at perfect parade rest as he spoke.

"If my mother comes by you can call her ma'am. You can address me as sir, or Captain." Gates retort was almost automatic.

"I'm sorry Capt. Gates, but, the former will never happen." Kate almost grimaced as he cousin responded automatically.

"And why the hell not Lt. Cmdr. Beckett?" the Captain seethed.

"Capt. Gates, I've spent over ten years in the Navy. As a rule, when addressing either a superior office, or, in your case, a civilian, common courtesy and training dictates that males are addressed as 'sir', while females are addressed as 'ma'am'. Now I apologize if this offends your attempt to convey confidence and authority, but, that's just the facts." Kayne didn't even bat an eye as he spoke.

"My cousin didn't mean to sound rude, sir. He's just a little stuck in his ways. At least he remembered to speak English." Kate joked.

"Anata wa sono gaishutsu wa itokodearu yo ni suru tsumori sa reru koto wa arimasen?" Kayne smirked as he raised an eyebrow to Kate.

"Dammit Kayne, you know my Russian is better than my Japanese!" Kate Huffed.

"I said 'You are never going to let that go are you cousin?' Why would you still be up on your Japanese, all the letters I've sent were in English."

"I'm sorry, but, if we can steer this conversation back on course please?" Capt. Gates interrupted.

"Sorry sir, Kayne's here because he's got a T.A.D assignment with the Department of Justice in Washington that coincides with my trip up there for my new job. I've been told I'll be working with an Agent Rachel McCord." Kate knew better than to play around when Gates was pissed.

"Should I also be extending congratulations soon-to-be-former Det. Beckett?" Gates waived at Kate's left hand.

"Um, yeah… Rick Castle's no longer my boyfriend. Now he's my… fiancé." Kate shyly finished her statement in a mumble.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go find an insulin pump." Kayne quipped, only to receive a backhand across his arm.

"If I didn't know any better Kate, I'd think you had a brother. Congratulations, by the way, for both your engagement and your new job." Gates actually smiled… holy shit was the world coming to an end?!

"We've been told that since we were little sir, and thank you." Kate smiled.

"And it was nice you meet you as well Mr. Beckett. My thanks for defending our country." Gates paused for a second, looking down at her extended hand.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry Captain. I'm not used to shaking hands. Oyaji was military as well and was stationed on Okinawa until he retired. Hahaue worked for a large corporation as a computer security administrator. I actually didn't return stateside until I was 18." Kayne glanced at Kate, trying to silently convey that he hated having to talk about himself.

"So, what made you want to join the military. Was it because of your father?" Gates pressed.

"With all due respect Captain Gates, my reasons for my chosen career choice up to this point will remain mine, thank you." Kayne tried to stop his jaw from clenching as he turned and exited the office.

"Something I should know Beckett?" Gates was surprised by the anger she could see in Kayne's posture. Kate was glad that Gates couldn't see his eyes clearly, it'd be the second time Kayne would have a gun aimed at him today.

"I'm sorry sir, it's a very sensitive subject that we don't discuss outside of immediate family. Castle doesn't even know." Kate spoke as she made her way to the door of the Captain's office. She paused when she saw Kayne pick up the box of her personal effects, but, made no move to leave. "I really came here to clean out my desk and hand over my badge and gun, sir." Kate added as she quickly produced said items and placed them in the hands of her now former Captain.

"Well, I hope to hear great things about you in Washington Kate. I know you'll succeed in your new job, as well as the new chapter of your personal life. It wont be easy, but, when it's real, it's worth everything you put into a marriage. And trust me when I tell you that you get so much more out of it then you ever dreamed was possible. Just keep an eye on that fiancé of yours." Gates was smiling at the memories of her wedding and the birth of her children.

"Oh don't worry about that sir, Kayne's rooming with me in D.C. and he scares the living hell out of Castle. We'll keep him in line." Kate grinned rather evilly at how her man-child of a fiancé had cringed when Kayne rattled off the contents of his gun collection while he was cleaning the portion of his blade collection that he had with him. "And who knows, with Kayne's next assignment looking like it'll come from the D.O.J, maybe we'll end up working together."

**A/N: The next chapter is going to involve a jump ahead of roughly six months with flashbacks thrown in as needed. Only five days until to new season, really looking forward to it. **


	7. Conundrums in the Capitol City

**Don't own this great show. Not try to infringe on any copyrights. Kayne Beckett is an original character. A/N: For those that don't recognize the names, the Navy Admiral in this chapter is named after the original Captain of the USS Constitution (Old Ironsides) and his USMC counterpart is an homage to Commandant Al Grey, the 29****th**** Commandant of the Marine Corps.**

You Cannot Go Against The Universe

Part 7

Conundrums in the Capitol City

**Six Months Ago**

He'd managed to actually find a house in a nice neighborhood & had gotten Kate a stronger chain for her engagement ring as it would now join her mother's ring around her neck… close to her heart. He'd given her the new platinum chain along with two sets of keys engraved with their names: _Kate_ and _Kayne_. (He'd tried to have one made up to say _Kastle_, but Kayne had flatly told him NO!) He could still see her biting her bottom lip as she tried to hide the blush she had as she slipped the chain, not yet holding her engagement ring, around her neck. The look she had in her eyes had caused his to mist over in joy.

"If he starts crying in the middle of JFK I swear to God I'll use him as a human ping pong ball." And there was the mood breaker…

"Thanks for ruining the moment Kayne." Kate grumbled as her cousin had picked the worst possible time to talk.

"Hey, you didn't have a 300 pound TSA guy trying to feel up your crotch with a shit-eating grin on his face. I think I'm justified in being a trifle miffed." Kayne grumbled, he'd already promised to pay a visit to the little beaurocratic schmuck the delayed his passing through without having to give up his weapons.

"Did he at least have soft hands?" Castle joked as Kate fought to stifle a laugh. He cringed a little as Kayne's eyes took on that weird almost glow that showed joking time had gone bye-bye.

"If I hear a phone number joke, I will make sure the person who said it will need help with something as small as tying their shoes." Kayne's current anger level left little doubt as to the truth of his words (but, that didn't stop Castle.)

"You wouldn't still happen to have Will Sorenson's number, would you Kate?" Castle had that glint in his eyes as he smiled, even as Kate smacked him in the chest.

"Rick, that's horrible! Kayne, have you seen my dad?" Kate was looking around, he said he'd be here to see them off.

"Sorry itoko, I haven't seen him." just as Kayne answered Kate's phone buzzed and she read the text she'd received: _Sorry Katie-bug, I got called into work. Hope you and Kayne have a safe flight. Love dad._ As Kate repeated the message she saw the telltale glint in her fiancé's eyes.

"Shut up." Castle pouts at Kate's cutting off his joke. There was a ring tone from Kayne's phone that Kate almost laughed at, the chorus for _Perfect Insanity_ by Disturbed. After a short and one sided conversation where Kayne's only words were a few 'understood' and one 'yes, sir' her cousin returned to where he'd left his carry-on.

"Sorry, when a four star Admiral rings you, you have to take that call." Kayne seemed a bit off as he spoke.

"Everything alright Kayne?" Kate was hoping that there was no bad news, he'd confessed to attending the funeral of a friend he'd gone through a tour with just a week before he'd come to New York.

"I can't get into it here, suffice to say my meeting at the five sided funny farm just got a lot more vague." Kayne was glad he'd had his dress uniform laundered and pretty much sealed in a garment bag.

"I think that's you guys." Castle looked at the screen for the departing flights & saw that they'd finally put the gate for the flight to D.C. up. He pulled Kate towards him and wasted no time in joining their mouths in a short, yet steamy kiss. As Castle turned to Kayne his eyes were still not quite focused and Kayne's mouth spoke before his brain could check it.

"There's no way in hell I'm kissing you." Castle let loose a long laugh as he held his hand out to Kayne, pleased when the man in question took it without any hesitation.

"Have a safe flight and call me once you guys get settled in." Castle said as he waived at his fiancée and her cousin before making his way back to his SUV.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Kate, where is my handgun cleaning kit?" Kayne would need to clean his primary and secondary side arms after he had taken this civilian TARFU of a test.

"Oh, sorry. I borrowed some of your CLP for that trick you showed me with the slide rails." Kate pointed to the laundry room, where a small area was set-up for the cleaning of handguns. "Would you please put an actual shirt on Kayne, my boss is coming and I don't know if she'd bringing any of our female records monkeys." she rolled her eyes as Kayne waived his off hand in the universal 'yeah, yeah' motion.

Before she could say anything else there was a knock at the door. Kate rolled her eyes before getting up and walking to the door.

"Agent McCord, how are you today?" Kate was more comfortable with working with her team lead after she'd gotten a few cases under her proverbial belt.

"Good morning Agent Beckett, so where is this wonder man that we're supposed to be testing today?" Rachel McCord did not like having things dropped in her lap like this. If this guy was supposed to be working with them then why was he getting this kind of special treatment.

Just then Kayne came into the room and Kate couldn't help the face palm when she saw that he had the field case for his REC7 in one hand while his favorite hockey team's was slung over his shoulder. (Kate still didn't like any woman looking at her cousin while he wore only a form fitting undershirt.)

"Itoko who was that at the door?" Kayne froze as he saw Agent McCord's eye widen slightly. He quickly set down his rifle and threw on his jersey.

"Okay, I've seen your fiancé walking around in a bathrobe, who's this?" McCord wondered how many attractive men Kate Beckett had in her life.

"My name's Kayne Beckett, Navy SEALs currently on loan to the United States Marshal Service." Kayne held out his hand, a habit he was getting better at, after he'd gotten his jersey on. He still couldn't believe he'd lost the (non) argument over the promotion…

* * *

**Six Months Ago: The Pentagon, Washington D.C.**  
_  
He really hated coming here. The hallways he walked past has seen him more than a dozen times over a nearly thirteen year military career. He approaches another checkpoint with yet another metal detector wand. He's quickly processed through and brought to an elevator. The nervous Corporal that has hit the buttons is new to the Service, Kayne puts him at about two months shy of nineteen. _

"_You can relax kid, they don't shoot people here if you smile." Kayne spoke up, if this poor kid so much as farted he looked like he'd propel himself through the roof of the elevator._

"_Here we are, sir. The meeting is just down the corridor, sir!" the poor kid practically gave himself a concussion as he saluted._

"_Corporal, relax… breathe, those are both orders." Kayne's voice was stern, but his smile actually caused the young soldier to visibly relax. As he walked towards the indicated meeting room he still had his eyes scanning the hallway, a habit he doesn't think he'll ever be able to kick. Kayne takes a calming breath, centers himself, and opens the door._

_Then he damn near falls over. He was expecting someone from the Department of Justice and maybe a higher up from the Marshal's Service, instead he's looking at the Joint Chiefs of Staff._

"_Lieutenant Commander Kayne Leonidas Beckett, please have a seat." Admiral Sever spoke up (Kayne recognized him as the Admiral he'd spoken to before the flight.)_

"_Yes sir, nice to see you again General Gray." Kayne knew the Navy and Marine Corps members, but, he didn't know the ones from the Army and Air Force._

"_Well, let's get right down to business, shall we?" the voice that spoke made Kayne spin on his heel. He snapped off a ramrod straight and parade ground perfect salute. One did nothing less when addressed by the Commander in Chief._

"_Mr. President, sir. It's an honor to be meeting you in person." Kayne cut himself off from saying 'again'._

"_Judging by your service record I can see why you were at the top of a very short list." Kayne's jaw tightened, POTUS was reading his Service jacket. Kayne kept his face impassive as his FITREPS and awards were rattled off. _

"_We have a very unique opportunity here son. We want to have someone that can work across all territories of the United States and would be able to 'handle' threats that the rest of our Agencies quite frankly aren't able to handle at a moments notice. In the times of the Old West the Marshal was the ultimate lawman in a place where the law usually wasn't welcome. Due to the increase of America's presence in the world and our peacekeeping efforts, our borders and our citizens can come under attack from threats both foreign and domestic. What we are asking of you is to assist our law enforcement agencies as needed, but, if any form of 'special circumstance' situation arises, you are our man. You will have the ability to investigate and prosecute ANY individuals to the fullest extent of the law, including those that have committed treason against our country. This is not something that is done lightly Mr. Beckett. In order to ensure that your special status cannot be used in a matter unbefitting of the position, it is required that both myself and the Joint Chiefs must agree to any mission that will take place outside of the general publics eyes." as the President stopped to take a few breaths Kayne was glad he'd already finished his second cup of coffee. He had a feeling that doing a spit take on the President would be frowned upon._

"_Please forgive how crude this is going to sound sir, but, I'd be SPECOPS for the U.S. Marshals?" Kayne had been briefed that he'd be a 'SOG member on steroids' before he left for New York, but, this was actually appealing to him._

"_Your primary duty station would be New York city and, of course, Washington D.C. These are the two most prominent target against our government and the spirit and morale of our citizens. The only difference would be that any help you need would be called in before hand, or, procured on site." Now Kayne knew where he'd met Admiral Sever before, he'd served a few tours with his commands throughout his career. Kayne already knew what his answer was going to be as he stood up and shook the President's offered hand.._

"_Thank you for this opportunity sir, I intend to make the most of it." Kayne had always admired Kate for her choice in joining the NYPD, he'd even leaned heavily towards it himself before this came along. That's when General Grey burst his bubble._

"_Excellent, oh one more little detail son. You're still going to be Active Duty as you'll be largely interacting with us for the most part, so, you're getting a promotion. Congratulations Captain Beckett." the Marine joked with a large grin on his face._

"_Oh you miserable rotten dirty no good motherless-" Kayne's cursing was cut off as the Joint Chiefs laughed at his expense. That's what you get when you pass on your last two promotions from four stars…_

* * *

**Present Day**

Kayne ran after the fleeing man as he flipped his sling pack to the front and pulled the two major assemblies of his rifle out. He slapped the upper to the lower receiver and threw the pins before he popped in the magazine and flicked the bolt release, as he had a habit of bypassing the charging handle due to noise. (Which REALLY pissed off his instructor when they faced off on his last requalification.) As he approached the blind alley the fleeing HVI had bolted down he went against normal script and pulled a flash bang from his pack. He pulled the pin and slung it around the corner. Predictably it flew back out in short order and Kayne pied the corner of the alley with his assault rifle at the ready.

"Drop your weapon or she dies!" the man had a young woman at gun point, but, he had left his face too far outside of the protection his hostages skull would provide. Kayne was drawing a bead on a kill shot when he noticed the hostage wasn't as tense as she should be. Before his conscious mind could gripe about the course of action, he fired. A splash of red blossomed on the woman's chest right over her heart, a fatal shot. As the man stumbled back in surprise Kayne fired a round just below each knee and followed that up with a vertical butt stroke from his rifle. He was searching the unconscious foreign operative when he heard footsteps behind him. As soon as the unknown third assailant rounded the corner Kayne spun, still on one knee, and fired off two rounds that hit his target's center of mass within an eighth of an inch of each other.

"Shit Beckett, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Agent McCord was rather nonplussed at being shot, even with the simulated ammunition.

"Kayne, cease fire. Your cousin is entering the alley." Kate actually waited for him to lower his rifle and call 'clear' before she knelt beside her boss and partner.

"Would you mind telling me why you shot the hostage, then proceeded to shoot Agent McCord as she entered the alley Capt. Beckett?" Chief Villante was pleased with how Kayne had handled the alley test, less pleased with his shooting of one of his proctors.

"As to the first, her body language and lack of any duress both from the fake flash bang and her so called hostage status tipped me off. You see too much of that overseas when insurgent groups try to get the drop on you. As to Agent McCord getting shot; I didn't anyone would be that rock fucking stupid as to blindly enter a live fire testing range without an all clear from the participants. If that had been a SEAL kill house she'd be in a body bag right now." Kayne rattled off.

"Excuse me?!" McCord's eyes are wide at Kayne's comments.

"You no walk in front of boom-booms until they no go boom no more." Kate inwardly groans at Kayne's belligerent rebuttal. She knows he's a stickler for firearms safety, so is she, but dammit he has GOT to work on his people skills.

"Hey, I trained an Quantico before coming here and-" McCord starts to huff out.

"Oh dear Christ Almighty, that explains a lot." Kayne sighs. "If amateur hour is over, I have to clean my rifle."

"Something you'd like to share Agent Beckett?" McCord was still pissed and it came through crystal clear in her voice.

"With all due respect Agent McCord, my cousin has a point. When I failed, they cleared Hostage Alley before you made your presence known. You did not follow standard safety procedure, you didn't even announce yourself. The briefing clearly outlined what should be done especially when dealing with a member of our Armed Forces with extensive Special Operation tactical training." Kate could understand the being pissed, but, it was really her own fault.

"Agent Beckett has a point Agent McCord, we all sat in on the same briefing. You should have followed the protocol." Villante spoke up.

"Fine, then let me go change my shirt." she grumbled as she made her way to the locker room.

She walked in on the sound of a barrel brush being run through the grooves of an assault rifle, the noise having an almost musical tone to it. After she'd changed her shirt Agent McCord stood back quietly and watched Kayne as he cleaned his REC-7. He'd taken off his hockey jersey to make sure none of the cleaning oils would stain it and sat there in that nicely form fitting undershirt that showed that he subscribed to the 'Lift Weights' jokes about SEALs. McCord shook her head, trying to remember to be miffed at him (not subtly checking him out) over the alley incident..

"It's normally considered rude to stare Agent McCord." Kayne spoke up as he put his rifle back together and ran the charging handle a few times. She swore that damn thing sounded like it was on greased ball bearings.

"How do you get it to cycle so smoothly?" if she could get a few tips out of him that would make up for his shooting her.

"Really?" she almost laughed when he held up the black and gold can of the three in one solution.

"May I see your side arm?" Kayne asked, inwardly glad when she ejected the magazine and locked the slide back. He proceeded to remove the slide from the grip of the weapon. He then sprayed a fair sized squirt of CLP on the narrow brush he had in his cleaning kit and proceeded to apply a generous coating to the slide of the gun and the rails on the grip. He quickly reassembled the weapon and put two fingers just behind the front of the barrel. He ran the slide several times and Agent McCord was surprised at how smoothly the action went.

"There any other benefits to that?" McCord asked as Kayne wiped off the excess gun oil from the frame.

"Yeah, keeps the shit from gumming up your slide action. I do this after every time I fire my guns. You may also want to glass your feed, it looks like it could use it." she was surprised at the change, away from a combat situation, even an simulated one, and he seemed like a different person.

As he handed her gun back to her an alarm claxon had Kayne grabbing his rifle and jersey as he followed Agent McCord to where Kate and Chief Villante stood in front of a group of monitors.

"We just got word of an extremely high level theft attempt on the JSOC secure servers. We're trying to see what they attempted to access, but, we're getting stonewalled." Villante was upset, this was a major National Security breach and even he wasn't able to see what they were specifically after.

"Oh fuck me to tears…" Kayne's voice was almost a whisper as his whole body started to tense up.

"Kayne, do you know what they were after?" Kate knew it was big, not much got to Kayne like this was.

"I recognize the stationary on those redacted FITREPS. I can't give you any specifics unless you're read in by a higher authority, but, to say this is big is an understatement. What you are looking at is a shopping list for either recruitment, or elimination of Tier One operatives. Specifically those that served in both the 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta and Naval Special Warfare Development Group." Kayne now looked like he was ready bite the heads of a bad of ten penny spikes.

"And how, exactly, do you know this?" Villante wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Not here, I need to take this to a secure conference room, you and Agent McCord's team only. All other nonessential personnel risk Federal charges if they try to listen in."

* * *

The walk to the secure conference room was tense, Kate didn't stray more than two feet from her cousin the entire time. She'd only seen him this upset once before, and that was just before he'd enlisted in the Navy. Kate sighed as she remembered the two tragedies in the three year span that turned her and her cousin from their first choice in careers, to this path that had them preparing to hunt down whoever had tried to hack into one of the most secure servers in existence.

"Alright, this room is now secure." Villante spoke up as the doors were sealed and locked.

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you all that you risk losing more than your jobs if what is said here gets out." Kayne spoke in an almost growling voice, getting nods from everyone there. Kate had to wonder whether the call he'd gotten before they entered the conference room was part of this.

"Someone was looking for intel on some of the most highly skilled Special Operators in our Armed Forces. They went after a list for what appears to be a kill/capture list of JSOC's best." Kayne paced the front of the room, reminding Kate of the tiger that played with her and her fiancé when they'd been cuffed.

"Yeah, I know they went after Delta Force, everyone knows that name, who's the other group?" Hendricks spoke up.

"And more importantly, how do you know about that when that whole report was redacted?" McCord still couldn't figure that one out.

"What I say after this is something that you will officially not have heard." Kayne took a breath, even as Kate moved towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What you saw was the latest FITREP of mine. My last few tours in the Navy was as a member of DEVGRU. You might know it from it's previous title… SEAL Team Six…"


	8. All That's Necessary For Evil To Triumph

**Don't own this great show and all characters are fictional. Not try to infringe on any copyrights. Kayne Beckett is an original character.**

**You Cannot Go Against The Universe **

Part 8

**All That is Necessary For Evil to Triumph…**

Kate rarely saw him like this, after the meeting Chief Villante they had gone to the house they were sharing and Kayne had fired up his PlayStation 3. He was still at it when she came in an hour and a half later and saw his created character beating the hell out of some hapless peons as he tried to take over Ancient China. He'd gotten her to sit down and play the game a few times and she knew he only did it for a cathartic release without having to file tons of extemporaneous paperwork.

"Hey Kayne, you feel like eating something?" she didn't tell him that she'd already gone and gotten pizza. She watched for a few more seconds as he won the battle, saved his game, then powered down his video game system.

"Yeah, but, do me a favor and keep me away from any alcohol please." Kate nearly laughed at her cousin as she spoke. Kayne rarely drank and never when he was upset in any way.

"You sure, that dark lager looks like it's getting awful lonely in the fridge." she really shouldn't tease him, he'd been nothing but supporting and helpful… but, he was also like the brother she'd never had so… what the hell.

"Better that then the liquefied corn meal you throw up, I mean back." Kayne's eyebrow rose up in challenge. Before Kate could comment on his dig against her choice in liquor there was a knock at the door.

"I got it cuz." Kate didn't even have to get up as she'd been leaning on the doorframe to Kayne's room as they traded verbal barbs. As she opened the door her eyebrows shot together in confusion.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm looking for Captain Beckett?" the four star Admiral politely smiled.

"Kayne, you have a visitor, an Admiral, " Kate glanced down to read the name tag, covertly observing the armed government agents providing him security. "Sever asking for you." she looked at the Admiral before she moved to invite him in.

"Can I get you a coffee or something sir?" Kate asked as the Naval Officer walked in and removed his cover.

"Thank you ma'am. You must be his cousin Kate. I understand you're currently working for the Attorney General, is it?" he smiled as he accepted the offered cup.

"Where's mine?" the voice nearly made Kate jump out of her skin.

"Shit! Wear a fucking bell would you Kayne?!" she almost screeched, adding a sheepish 'sorry' at the end for Admiral Sever .

"Sorry itoko, sir, has there been a development on the list that they tried to procure?" Kayne was still pissed that they were getting stonewalled by the offices that the attempted theft was traced to.

"Yes, while the rest of Agent Beckett's team would like to be involved with the case, that wouldn't be practical. We can allow you to accompany Capt. Beckett for two reason. One; you are his cousin. Two; you would be going to New York to, ostensibly, have some well deserved time off with your fiancé. There is a private plane that will fly you to New York, so I suggest you pack. Agent Beckett, if you could assist your cousin as he needs it we would be greatly appreciative. Capt. Beckett, until we give the go ahead you shouldn't have any contact with the Police, or family." Kate's eyes widened at that statement. Her cousin couldn't even visit them at the loft until they gave the okay? That SUCKED ROCKS!

"Oh fucking lovely! I get to be a ghost in New York City. Castle would cream his jeans at this story." Kayne's sarcastic side was going to get him in trouble, Kate just knew it.

* * *

As they disembarked from the small plan they had taken to the private airfield, Kate couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, the Castle clan wasn't there to greet them.

"Don't you miss having a welcome party when you get off a flight?" Kate joked, she seemed to be ignored by her cousin.

"I was either returning from covert missions, or, parachuting into hostile terrain. I've never had a 'welcome party' waiting for me." Kayne was walking to a few locked crates in the secure hangar they were in.

'_Shit, looks like that's still a sore subject for Kayne'_ Kate had hoped that more than a decade would have lessened that particular hurt. _'Of course I know that losing someone close to you always hurts.'_

"I managed to get us a couple of bikes on loan. I know we'd both prefer our own iron horses, but, we're a little hamstrung right now. Also, don't freak out when you see your old apartment." Kate's gaze snapped back to Kayne at his comment.

"As long as it doesn't look like a walk in arsenal I'm good." Kate joked, then she saw Kayne's gaze drop.

"Yeah… about that spare bedroom where you kept your shoe collection…" Kayne would have given almost anything for a camera for the face Kate was making.

"Kayne Leonidas Beckett, what did you do?! " Kate had a vein pulsing in her forehead that only jumped when she was righteously pissed.

"I didn't do anything, I just wanted to see the look on your face." Kayne choked out as he laughed his ass off.

"I am gonna KILL YOU!" Kate growled.

* * *

As they entered Kayne's NYC apartment he stopped in the doorway.

"Please remove your shoes." Kayne instructed even as he started unlacing his combat boots.

"Seriously, you're still enforcing that rule?" Kate almost laughed, she wondered why he even had shoes in the first place.

"You'll recall I grew up mostly in a dojo in Okinawa, itoko?" why did everyone give him grief for that? It's not like he chopped off the feet of the people that violated his rules. (There were some people he wouldn't mind decapitating, but, that was a whole different ball of wax.)

"So what was with the group of guys that came here with the shelving and whatnot?" the last thing Kate wanted was for her cousin to have a room setup like Hasim Farouk. As Kate took in what used to be her apartment she was pleasantly surprised. She'd expected it to be very Spartan in it's accommodations, but it wasn't, for some reason it just screamed 'Kayne.' There was a small open area with both a wooden dummy and a more modern one.

"You don't have any weights?" That actually shocked Kate a bit.

"Yeah, they're right behind the dummies, along with an assortment of gloves and hand wraps for practice. The striking dummy also doubles as a makiwara board stand." Kayne lead his cousin into the second bedroom and found that he'd converted her office into a simple, yet comfortable bedroom.

"Nice, practical yet livable." Kate knew why the living space was free of a majority of embellishment, when you were training and on deployment for long periods of time at the drop of a hat, you kept things simple.

"Okay, ground rules, you now have a Federal carry permit and we both have permission to go pretty much anywhere armed. As OPCON is mine I have two rules. One: Protect yourself at all times, this means you being armed and wearing this." Kayne comes out of the master bedroom with what looks like a heavy duty garment bag.

"What is this, a fitted vest?" Kate is looking at something that might fit in at a LARP outing… all she'd need is a big broadsword made out of cardboard…

"You remember a few years back they had that Dragon Scale armor?" Kayne waited until Kate nodded. "Well, this is that shit on steroids. This will stop rounds from a Ma Deuce from entering your fragile pink epidermis. You put this on and carry at least one gun and one knife from portal to portal. Am I understood?"

"Yeah, I can deal with that, seems more that reasonable. What's the second rule?" Kate asked as honestly wondered what other rule her cousin would come up with.

"If the shit hits the fan and we find ourselves in a combat situation, you follow my orders to the letter." Kayne's eyes clearly showed that this was something he wouldn't back down on… and given his past experience, it might not be so bad to let him run the show at that point.

"So, that only happens when there are bullets flying, right?" Kate wanted clarification, she knew that he was the lead on this, but, she wanted to see how he would handle this.

"Yes, I know they put me in charge for this, but, you have a great deal more experience dealing with investigation. I usually make this explode/expire. I'd be an idiot to not accept your input in a field I'm not a familiar in." Kayne can't help but wonder how many asshats had worked with Kate before and tried to run the show while relegating her to the background.

"Okay, that actually sounds like a very well thought out plan." Kate admitted with a smile, it was like they were kids playing cops and robbers again, they always made a pretty good team, almost as good as she and Castle did.

* * *

After getting kitted up, and Kate flatly refusing to allow Kayne to bring his sling pack. (He didn't bother to tell her he'd brought a few assault rifles and various other party favors in a hidden trunk in his vehicle.) He still had two handguns, two karambits, his Ka-Bar fighting knife and a mankiri chain for good measure.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Kate was a bit shocked that Kayne had swapped out her issued sidearm and backup for a set of his .45s. She'd fired them before and knew that one shot to the chest of a perp would effectively stop them.

"We're heading to the Marshals office that houses their SOG in New York. We have intel that will let us start tracing where the attempt to access the information from the JSOC servers came from." Kayne sounded a bit bitter as he spoke.

"Okay… care to share with the rest of class Kayne?" Kate wondered what **that** was about.

"You'll soon learn to fucking **DISPISE** the world of politics." Kate remained quiet, she was unsure of how much her cousin knew of her own issues with elected officials.

* * *

In a darkened office there was a meeting going on between two very powerful individuals who believed themselves untouchable.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" a gray haired man railed against the man opposite him.

"It was a calculated gambit. I setup my chief rival to take the fall if anything is traced. I need that list to try and replenish my stock of competent bodyguards. It's the best way to make sure we both get what we want. Don't make the mistake of trying to go against me. Your predecessor made that mistake once and look what happened to him." the voice was confident in his words and actions, convinced that he was untouchable.

"You aren't irreplaceable, you're a pawn. They are a dime a dozen in this city. Trying to recruit this 'Killer Bee' you have your sights set on is not going to end well for you." the elder of the two ran his manicured hand through his perfectly styled hair.

"That's where you're wrong. You can't enjoy being Kingmaker if you're dead. You may have your super group, but, I have favors owed from most of Congress and the House." the other man rose and strode confidently out of the darkened room.

William Bracken was certain that he had everything going his way, and once he was in the White House, nothing would stop him.

* * *

"Kayne, how wonderful to see you again." Kate was immediately disliking the blonde making goo-goo eyes at her cousin, her dislike of blondes was already deep seeded… this wasn't helping.

"And just what the fuck are you doing here Josephine?" Kayne really didn't want to have to deal with one Josephine McMasters.

"I was hoping to get the chance to speak with you again." she flashed Kayne a coy smile as she approached, drawing a low growl from Kate. "It would be great to work together again with you."

"Last I checked there are two things preventing that. First is that the C.I.A is forbidden from operating on United States soil. Second is that I already have a job." Kayne hadn't moved, but from the tension in his right arm Kate could tell he was almost ready to snap shoot this bitch.

"I know, but, you're still in active duty Captain. I still have hopes for us to be together." she reached a delicate hand up to stroke along Kayne's cheek. Before it got there Kayne's hand snapped up, none too gently stopping Josephine's movement.

"I've been forced to work with the C.I.A before on missions. I'll tell you now like I said back then, there's only one person in the Agency that I trust and it damn sure isn't you." Kayne all but growled the last part of his statement. As they moved past the pouting Agent, Kate couldn't help but ask.

"So, what happened between the two of you?" Kate really hoped that this Josephine hadn't played with her cousin's heart, otherwise that bitch was going to be taking an extended dip in the East River.

"We were in an unfriendly territory looking for an HVI that had intel on several key players in the terrorist community. They were using a courier, a local village boy that was being paid well for not looking in the satchels he was given. His family was so large that the money he got was something that sorely needed, so they didn't question their good fortune. When we found out that the intel was in play and who was transporting it, I made the decision to tell the kid what was going on. I tried to get things set up to have him and his family extracted, but, her superiors said that there should be no witnesses." Kayne gritted out.

"Oh God, please tell me they didn't?" Kate couldn't imagine that anyone could do something like that.

"Worse, her boss 'let slip' to the terrorists that the kid sold them out. The entire family was killed as an example. I was ordered under guard until our exfil 36 hours later. I beat my C.I.A watchdogs into unconsciousness and went after the terrorist… that was where I earned the nickname I hate so much." Kayne couldn't hide the rage and pain in his eyes as he spoke.

"Shit, now I really want to kill her." Kate grumbled.

"Stand in line itoko, stand in line."

* * *

"I'm Marshal Kayne Beckett, this is my cousin Special Agent Kate Beckett from the Attorney Generals office. I was told you have information on the recent attempt to access highly classified intel from JSOC's servers." Kayne had his badge around his neck because he didn't trust his hands to not crumple the badge right now.

"Yes Marshal Beckett, right this way please." the young tech escorted both of them back, but, his eyes kept glancing back at Kate.

"You're Nikki Heat, aren't you?" the young man almost squeed as he spoke.

"Yeah, my fiancé based her off of me. I take it you're a fan?" Kate smiled good naturedly at the young man.

"My girlfriend more than me, I actually got the newest book for her as an anniversary gift. Would you mind autographing it for me?" the poor kid seemed almost scared to ask the question.

"Not a problem, Kayne, do you have a pen?" Kate teases, her cousin producing a blue ink pen almost immediately. She quickly signed the book after asking the young man for his girlfriend's name.

"Thank you so much! You think Mr. Castle will ever include your cousin in the story?" his smile was damn near splitting his entire face.

"How long will it take to process the data and start back tracing the intrusion?" Kayne's gruff response slightly jolted the young tech.

"Work first, of course… sorry sir." They were lead into a large computer room that put what Kate had seen during their case with Sophia Turner to shame. There had to be at least five dozen people working away at the information on their screens. On the larger monitors up front there were strings of code scrolling on one screen, on the other, a red line making it's way across a wireframe globe as they tried to pinpoint a location.

"Please tell me they didn't try to mask it by going through China or North Korea." Kate groaned when the closest tech brought up the exclusions list and saw the China, North Korea, Pakistan, Afghanistan and several Central and South American countries had been eliminated from contention. Kate groaned at the predictability of their thief.

"I guess them having something in the way of a neon sigh saying 'I'm the fucking mental invalid that pulled a dumb shit!' is too much to ask." Kayne groused. "Anyway we can bypass this and focus on the packets that actually dealt with the essential operation and not the red herrings?"

"Gee, now why didn't we think of that? We'd have to sift through the entire code of this worm to do that!" the chief of the gather techs complained.

"No, you don't, the main code for the jumps that are red herrings has the same structure after their alphanumeric order, the only thing that changes if the destination for the command." Kayne spoke as he highlighted the information on one of the many printouts sitting on the main conference table. "And before you get even more bitchy, I do have a few degrees in computer programming and security infrastructure."

Before Kayne's quip could be answered several of the techs had used the new data points and had managed to not make the moving red line do a nearly epileptic version of the Electric Slide. Slowly the line started make it's trek back to the United States, settling right on New York City and giving an address in the Bronx.

"Okay, didn't see that one coming." the tech chief admitted, obviously thinking this whole thing would be more elaborate that this.

"Not very good subterfuge, the person really behind this has little loyalty towards his patsy. Wheels up itoko, lets roll out." Kayne smirked.

"Seriously Kayne… a Transformers reference?" Kate chuckled.

"Oh, you know you loved that show too." Kayne shot back as they made their way towards their transportation, meeting with the SOG team that would be accompanying them.

* * *

Once they reached the apartment building indicated, Kayne wasted no time in opening the hidden trunk in his car and pulling out his rifle and another just like it.

"I said no assault rifles." Kate hissed.

"No, you said I couldn't bring my sling pack with me. I'm well within the rules here." Kayne countered.

"Within the rules, really? Where do you keep your explosives?" Kate challenged.

"I only brought flash bangs and non lethal grenades for this one, I don't like bringing anything that heavy into an urban environment." Kayne seemed a bit miffed that Kate thought he'd be festooned with grenades and C-4 for this.

"Okay, flash bangs and tazers first, lethal takedowns as a last resort. All intel on this individual shows no weapons and an propensity to run in the face of danger. No throwing shots, are we good to go?" everyone gave him nods in the affirmative and they made their way up to the indicated apartment.

As they approached Kayne couldn't shake the feeling creeping into the back of his mind. The dossier on the people that lived in the apartment, Bill and Louise Sumner, had no history of these kinds of crimes. Kayne suspected that they were just a convenient fall guy for whoever was in charge. As they stacked up at the door Kayne started flashing hand signals as to where everyone would go, Kate would be with him covering the area of the living room leading into the master bedroom. Kayne was the one that breached the door, but, Kate noticed that he used a back kick on the door to keep himself out of the line of fire. Kate saw what had to be Louise running towards them with something in her hand, without warning she squeezed the trigger on the under barrel launcher on the rifle Kayne had given her. The beanbag round caught her is the shoulder holding what she now saw to be a letter opener and spun her into the counter the separated the kitchen area from the living room.

"Where's your husband at?" Kate screamed, her rifle barrel aimed right between the woman's eyes.

"He ain't here bitch." Louise sneered, cursing Kate even as the other Marshals pulled her hands behind her back and yanked her to her feet.

"We have a federal warrant for your arrest for an attempted breach of highly classified information." Kayne rattled off, but, his explanation was cut short by the wail of an infant in the next room…


End file.
